The Difference a sister Can Make
by Irrelevant86
Summary: What if Johnny had a sister. A twin sister. How would she change the story. How different would things be with her around? How similar would things be? Eventual Daniel/OC.
1. Two similar but different universes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is my OC, Jessie.**_

_**AN: So I've been obsessing over Karate Kid for the past couple days now. Mostly because of Cobra Kai. That show is awesome, and the movies are amazing! And this idea just came to me and my muse wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it out.**_

_**AN2: I'm using AnnaLyne McCord as my face claim for my OC Jessie.**_

_~(^.^)~_

_**The difference a sister can make**_

_Chapter One: Two similar but different universes_

_~(^.^)~_

Sometimes one person can make all the difference in a situation. Sometimes the presence of one person can change the whole outcome of a story.

In one universe Johnny Lawrence is born as an only child. And we all know how things ended in that universe between Johnny Lawrence and Daniel LaRusso.

But in another universe Johnny is born a twin. His sister, Jessie Nicole Lawrence, was born on August 20th, 1967 at 11:45Pm, an hour and a half after Johnny was born.

And in both universes, the Johnny and Jessie's father wasn't in the picture. He bailed the second Laura told him she was pregnant. In both universes, when the kids where four Laura married a rich man, Sid Weinberg, so that her kids could have a better life. And in both universes Sid was a complete abusive bastard to his wife and step kids.

The difference between the two universe, is that in one, Johnny was alone, and in another he had his sister to help him. In one universe he dealt with Sid's abuse alone. In the other his sister took the abuse alongside him, and she always made sure that Johnny knew he wasn't worthless like their stepfather said he was. Jessie took as much abuse from Sid as Johnny did, but she knew she was smart, and she knew her worth. She also knew that Sid was an asshole and that he was just trying to fuck with their heads.

_~(^.^)~_

In one universe at the age of six, Ali took Ballet and met two girls named Susan and Barbara, and the three became friends. But in another universe Jessie convinced her mom to let her take ballet. And on her first lesson she met Ali Mills, Susan and Barbara, and the four quickly became friends. They'd hang out together at Ali's place or at the beach. But never at Jessie's. She didn't want her new best friends to meet her step-father. She knew if she brought her friends back home that Sid would drive them away.

_~(^.^)~_

In the first universe at the age of twelve Johnny joined Cobra Kai to learn karate. He made friends at the Dojo, and he let it take over his life completely. He ignored everything else but karate, and even let his grade slip at school. He didn't have anyone there to get him back on track school wise.

But in the second universe when he joined Cobra Kai Jessie tried to join up as well, wanting to learn how to defend herself. Only to be shut down by the sensei of the dojo, who refused to teach a girl. At first Johnny wasn't going to take karate, not if his sister wasn't allowed to. But she convinced him to take it without her, even though she didn't care much for the sensei. She knew that karate fascinated him, and that it could be a good thing for him to help improve his self-esteem and help him make friends. Besides, she had ballet, and she reasoned with him that he could always teach her the moves he learned from the Dojo at home.

So Johnny started learning karate from Sensei Kreese. And just like in the other universe, within weeks of starting at the Dojo he started to change. Before going, he was quiet and sweet. Focused on school and spending time with his younger twin. But after, he became loud and brash, and started hanging out more with the kids from the Dojo than with his sister. And he started to ignore school all together.

But after he brought home his first F, Jessie smacked him upside the head for being an idiot and convinced their mom that if he couldn't keep up with his schoolwork then he shouldn't be allowed to do Karate. At first he was mad with his sister for it. But Jessie refused to let her brother's life be taken over completely by Karate and Sensei Kreese. She was going to make sure that he did well in school and could get into a good college.

So she studied with him for hours, helping him get his grades back up to what they'd been. Once he was back to getting A's he was allowed to go back to Cobra Kai, with the stipulation that he kept his grades up in order to keep going. And he eventually realized that his sister was just looking out for him.

_~(^.^)~_

In one universe Johnny met Ali at the movies in their sophomore year, and soon after the two started dating. But in the other, Johnny met Ali when he was forced to attend one of his sisters ballet recitals. He first saw Ali up on stage and was fascinated by the way she moved and danced across the stage. For the next couple weeks he badgered Jessie until she finally introduced her brother to Ali. And soon afterward the two started dating.

Jessie had mixed feelings about her best friend and brother dating. She was worried that it would be awkward between the three of them. But it wasn't, and she'd never seen her brother happier than when he was dating Ali.

_~(^.^)~_

Two years passed, and everything seemed to be going well. In both universe's Johnny and Ali had a seemingly perfect relationship. Until the night of Ali's birthday.

In the universe without Jessie, Ali planned her party with her two best friends Susan and Barbara. She repeatedly mentioned the party to Johnny, but he still wound up forgetting about it and instead got drunk with his friends. Ali got mad with him for missing the party and immediately broke up with him.

In the other universe Jessie helped her best friends set up Ali's birthday party. The two girls talked nonstop about the party, and Jessie constantly reminded Johnny about the party. But the night of the party came, and Johnny never showed.

The next day the two girls found out that he'd gone out with his friends and gotten drunk and had forgotten about the party, just like in the other universe. And while Ali and Jessie were both upset, they we're willing to let it go. Mostly because Jessie knew that he could be forgetful about things that weren't karate, and Jessie told Ali this. But then they found out from Susan, that her older sister saw Johnny hanging out with another girl the night before while he was drunk. That girl was Amber Jones, someone that both Jessie and Ali could not stand.

Amber was a total bitch to both girls ever since Ali started dating Johnny. Amber had had a crush on Johnny for years, but he never took notice of her. She'd tried to get close to Jessie in order to get close to Johnny. But when Jessie found out that that was why she wanted to be friends she stopped hanging out with her. And Amber had spent a lot of time picking on Ali and Jessie. Hell Jessie had even been suspended from school for a week because her and Amber had gotten into a fight one day. And both Ali and Jessie had complained about Amber to Johnny on dozens of occasions.

So it pissed both girls off to no end to find out that their brother/boyfriend was hanging out with Amber when he should have been at Ali's birthday party. It pissed them off even more that Johnny wasn't the one to tell them that he was hanging out with her, and instead heard it from someone else. Ali ended the relationship right then and there and told Jessie that they were never getting back together.

Jessie was furious at her brother for treating her best friend the way he did, constantly forgetting important events, and for hanging out with a girl who picked on both herself and Ali like Amber did. She refused to talk to him for weeks afterward, annoyed by the fact that he let Karate consume his life so much that he didn't pay attention to anything else in his life. He knew that Amber had given her a black eye and had been the reason that she got suspended from school. But just like everything else that wasn't karate, it went in one ear and out the other.

She knew that Johnny looked up to his sensei like a father. She got it she really did. Their father left before they were even born, and Sid was a bastard. And then there was Kreese, who'd taught him how to defend himself and helped make him confident in himself. But Johnny was so busy trying to make his sensei proud of him, that he stopped caring about everything else.

And if it wasn't for her badgering him to keep up with his schoolwork he would have failed most of his classes over the past couple years. And Kreese didn't seem to care that Johnny was going to fail because he was to focused on Karate. She liked that Johnny was confident in himself now, but sometimes she missed the boy he used to be before he found Cobra Kai.

_~(^.^)~_

On the last night of summer, in one universe, Ali went to a beach party with her friends Susan and Barbara and met a new kid who had just moved to Reseda, California from Newark, New Jersey. And again we all know how that one ended.

But in the other universe, both Ali and Jessie went to that party. Both girls met Daniel LaRusso. And Jessie's presence would change how things eventually ended…

_~(^.^)~_

_**AN: This is just an introduction to the story! And I'm not really sure how I feel about it. I like it, but then again at the same time I don't. And I must have rewritten it a dozen times. And this is the best version of it. So, review and let me know what ya'll think. Next chapter starts off at the beach party but I'm not sure if I'm going to do it in Jessie's POV or in third person POV. I'm leaning more towards Jessie's POV though. **_

_**AN2: I know the whole thing with the 'in this universe' got a little repetitive. But it was done on purpose to show how the two universes {the original and the one with Jessie in it} were different even before the beginning of the movie. **_


	2. The Karate Kid: The Beach Party

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC, Jessie.**_

_**AN: I'm using AnnaLyne McCord as my face claim for my OC Jessie.**_

_~(^.^)~_

_**The difference a sister can make**_

_Chapter Two: Karate kid: The beach party_

_~(^.^)~_

The summer sun shone down on a secluded strip of sand at the bottom of a steep brush covered hill. The air was hot and the sand warm, and not a single cloud was in the sky. The perfect weather for an end of the summer beach party. A dozen boys raced around the beach, kicking a soccer ball between them. While a small group of girls sat on a blanket around a radio. Among the small group of girls was Ali Mills, and Jessie Lawrence.

The two were having fun hanging out with their friends and enjoying the last day of summer before they had to go back to school. Jessie was just happy to get out of the house for a while. Her twin brother was driving her crazy. He couldn't take the hint that she was mad at him, and that she wanted to be mad at him for a while. He also kept bugging her about talking to Ali for him and getting her to forgive him.

He didn't seem to understand just why the two girls were mad at him, nor did he seem to want to understand. He just wanted him and Ali to get back together without actually fixing the problem that caused Ali to break up with him. Jessie made a face at the direction that her thoughts had taken and went back to looking over the boys playing soccer. She knew most of them from school. But there was one kid on the beach that she'd never seen before.

He was just a tad bit taller than her and had black hair and the prettiest pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen. Honestly she thought he was pretty cute. Jessie had never had a boyfriend before, mostly because her brother was overprotective and the karate king of the area. None of the boys at school even came near her for fear that her brother would beat them up. Maybe this one wouldn't be afraid of her brother.

Suddenly the soccer ball that the boys were playing with came flying at her, and she had to duck to keep from getting hit by the ball. The boy she'd been admiring raced over towards Jessie and her friends as Ali picked up the ball. Jessie glanced over at Ali and noticed the look on her friends face as Ali looked up at the boy standing before them. Jessie sighed, disappointment churning in her gut.

It was obvious that Ali had noticed the boy as well, and also thought he was cute. And she wasn't about to fight with her best friend over a boy. Jessie glanced back over at the boy standing in front of them. He was smiling at the two of them, and Jessie couldn't help but give him a smile in return, feeling a blush forming on her face. He had a really cute smile.

Ali tossed the soccer ball to the boy, and the two girls watched in fascination as he caught it on his knee, then bounced it to his other knee, then to his head, then his instep, then finally up to his hand. Ali giggled and Jessie clapped her hands giggling as well. The two girls were distracted for a second as their friends jumped up and raced towards the water.

"Come on," Barbara shouted, waving at Ali and Jessie.

Jessie stood up and held her hand out to her friend to help her up off the sand. Once the two were standing they both glanced back at the boy standing a few steps away from them. He was still starring at the two of them, a goofy smile plastered across his face. Both girls glanced at each other and giggled, then took off towards their friends.

Neither girl heard the boy, Daniel, ask his friends about them. Nor did they see the lingering look he shot the both of them. He thought they were both cute as all hell, and he wouldn't mind getting to know either one of them.

_~(^.^)~_

The sun had set not to long ago, and the two groups of kids were gathered around two different campfires, roasting hot dogs. The girls were at one fire, and the boys at another. All the girls were talking and giggling to each other. Jessie and Ali were the only two not talking. Both couldn't stop themselves from glancing over at the group of boys, specifically the new boy. And every now and then they'd both look over at him to find him looking at them as well. Then the two girls would blush and look away.

"He's cute," Jessie whispered, glancing over at her friend.

"Very cute!" Ali agreed, a smile on her face.

Jessie sighed once more. She wouldn't have minded trying for a relationship with the new boy. But she didn't want to fight her friend over a boy. And if her friend like him, she wouldn't get in the way. She'd just have to settle for being the boy's friend.

Suddenly the soccer ball that the boys had been playing with rolled across the sand and smacked into Jessie's legs. She picked the ball up then glanced up to see the new boy that her and Ali had been mooning over approaching them. Jessie felt her face heat up the closer he got and decided to toss the ball over to Ali. The boy stopped in front of the two of them and Ali tossed the ball to him.

He caught the ball with his knee once more and started bouncing it between his feet. Ali and Jessie both stood up and watched him bounce the ball.

"Is that hard to learn?" Ali asked.

"Not really," He replied, catching the ball in his hands.

"Can you show us how to do it?" Ali asked, motioning towards Jessie.

"Sure," The boy stated.

Both girls crowded around him as he showed them how to bounce the ball on their knees. Both girls took turns bouncing the ball on their knees, both giggling like mad. Unbeknownst to them a group of boys were sitting on their motorcycles at the top of the hill. And one of those boys was Johnny Lawrence, Jessie's twin brother and Ali's ex-boyfriend.

The boys were passing around a joint, but Johnny refused it proclaiming himself to be an ex-degenerate. One of the boys, Tommy, glanced down at the beach below and caught sight of Ali and Jessie bouncing the soccer ball around with Daniel. The two girls were laughing and giggling, and Daniel was smiling at the two of them. Tommy smacked Johnny's shoulder and pointed down at the beach.

Johnny glanced down at the beach and watched as his girlfriend… ex-girlfriend and sister played soccer with some random boy. He felt his blood boil as he watched both girls flirt with the boy. A scowl formed on his face. He started up his bike and took off down the hill with his friends right behind him.

Down on the beach, both girls heard the sound of motorcycle engines coming from up the hill. The girls glanced up the hill and saw the group of Cobra Kai boys making their way down the hill, with Johnny in the lead. Jessie groaned, feeling irritation run through her. She loved her twin, but recently he'd been acting like a real jerk. Ali quickly kicked the soccer ball off towards the surf to get their new friend away from the trouble that was coming their way.

Ali and Jessie both moved closer to their group of friends, hoping that that would deter Johnny from bothering them. But it was no use. Johnny jumped off his bike and stormed over to the two girls.

"Hey, Jessie, Ali, I wanna talked to you both," Johnny announced, stopping in front of them.

"Yeah well we've already told you, we don't wanna talk," Jessie snarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Jessie, you've gotta talk to me!" Johnny pleaded.

"No! I've already talked to you dozens of times. And every time it goes in one ear and out the other. You just don't listen, and we're tired of talking. So just leave us alone," Jessie stated, shaking her head.

Ali turned the volume up on her radio, trying to tune Johnny out.

"I just want to talk," Johnny shouted, turning the radio off.

"We don't want to talk," Ali replied, switching the radio back on.

Jessie could feel everyone's eyes on them, and it made her feel very uncomfortable. She wished her brother would just let them enjoy the rest of the party. Suddenly Johnny snatched the radio from Ali.

"Hey, give me my radio!" Ali demanded.

"You promise you'll talk to me?" Johnny asked, staring the two girls down.

Both girls glanced at each other for a second before looking back at Johnny.

"Yes, just give me the radio," Ali replied.

Johnny smiled and handed the radio back to her. Once more the two girls glanced at each other, and smirked. Jessie reached over and flicked the switch on the radio, turning it back on. Johnny scowled and snatched the radio from Ali, and threw it to the ground, smashing it. Jessie stared down at the radio, anger building up in her.

"You're such a jerk!" She shouted, shoving her brother away from her friend.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone step closer to them, and she turned to see that it was the new boy who she and Ali had been talking with. Two things ran through her mind. First, she really needed to learn his name. And second, she really hoped he didn't try to get involved. She could handle her brother and his temper, and she knew he would never hit her. But she knew he would definitely hit this kid if he got in the way. The boy bent down to grab the radio off the ground.

"Don't touch it punk!" Johnny shouted, scowling at the boy.

The boy looked between Ali, Jessie, and Johnny with wide eyes for a moment. Jessie shook her head at him, trying to get him to let her handle it, but he didn't seem to take notice of the gesture. He grabbed the radio off the sand and tried to hand it to Ali. But Johnny ripped it from his hands.

"You deaf?" Johnny growled.

"Leave him alone Johnny."

"Let him have it."

Jessie and Ali spoke at the same time.

"You want it, alright," Johnny stated, shoving it into the boys chest.

The boy fell back onto the sand from the force of the shove.

"What the hell Johnny," Jessie shouted.

The boy flung the radio off to the side and jumped up off the ground and into a fighting stance. Johnny pushed Ali and Jessie back into his friends, who each grabbed hold of the girls to keep them from interfering in the fight that was about to happen. Suddenly the boy ran at Johnny, who side stepped, tripping him. But the kid just got back up and ran at him again with the same result.

"Leave him alone!" Jessie shouted, trying to break out of Dutch's hold.

"Johnny stop it!" Ali shouted as well.

"I didn't do anything," Johnny replied smugly, smiling at both girls.

He turned back to face his opponent. Jessie struggled in Dutch's arms, trying to break free, but it was no use. Her brother was going to beat the crap out of this kid. And what, just because he was trying to help her and Ali out?

The kid lunged at Johnny once more, and Johnny spun around and kicked the boy in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

"Stop it!" Jessie screamed, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

She hated watching her brother fight people. And she absolutely hated watching her brother beat up on other kids. It was times like these that she really missed who her brother used to be before he found Cobra Kai.

"Look you two started this. All I wanted to was talk about it," Johnny stated, pointing at the two girls.

"Well just leave him alone and we'll go talk," Ali pleaded

"Fine," Johnny moved towards the kid on the ground, "How bout you hero had enough?"

Jessie really wished the boy would stay down, but of course he didn't. He jumped up, punching Johnny in the face. Jessie winced, knowing things where about to get ugly.

"Okay man, now we're even huh," He stated, one arm raised up to protect his face.

"Oh yeah sure," Johnny muttered.

"No! Just leave him alone," Jessie shouted.

She knew what was about to happen. Her brother was going to really hurt this kid.

"No Mercy!" Johnny growled, kicking the boy in the stomach again.

He kicked him in the chest, then elbowed him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Ali shouted, pulling away from Tommy.

"Why do you got to be such a jerk!" Jessi yelled, finally managing to pull away from Dutch.

"It's your fault!" Johnny stated, glaring at both girls.

"You ever think maybe it's your fault?" Ali yelled.

"You're such an asshole!" Jessie shouted.

"You ever think that you don't have to fight!" Ali added after a moment.

"Yeah sure, come on boys get on your bikes. Come on Jessie let's go," Johnny ordered, grabbing Jessie's arm.

"I'd rather walk," Jessie replied, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

Jessie crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at him, daring him to try and make her leave with him. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Walk then!" Johnny stated, getting back on his bike.

Jessie scowled at her brother and his friends as they road off, then turned back towards the boy still lying on the sand clutching his stomach. Ali had already made her way over to him and was trying to help him, but he shrugged her off, telling her to leave him alone. Ali glanced forlornly at him, but back off.

"Come on, let's go," Susan said, tugging on both Ali and Jessie's sleeves.

Ali started walking away with their friends, but Jessie shook her head.

"I'm gonna stay and make sure he's okay," She replied.

Ali nodded her head, as the rest of their friends rolled their eyes.

"Whatever," Barbara muttered.

The girls took off, and Jessie quietly walked over to the boy. She knelt down in the sand next to him, and gently reached out and touched his shoulder.

"I said leave me alone," He muttered, shaking off her hand.

"I'm not leaving till I know you're okay," Jessie stated stubbornly.

He groaned, and glanced up at her, pain written across his face. She could already see the black eye forming, and she cringed.

"God, that looks bad," She whispered, shaking her head and kneeling down next to him.

"I'm fine," He muttered, sitting up slowly.

"You don't look fine," Jessie stated.

"Gee thanks," He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"No problem. How are your ribs?" She asked him.

"They're fine, a little sore," He answered, wrapping his arm protectively around his ribs.

Jessie eyed him for a moment, then glanced around at the empty beach. Everyone else had left already, and now it was just the two of them. Jessie glanced down at the watch on her wrist and cringed when she saw the time. 11:30. Her mom was going to kill her for being out this late.

"Look, it's getting late. And I'm pretty sure neither of our parents are going to be happy with us being out so late. You think you can walk home on your own or do you need help?" Jessie questioned.

He frowned at her and stood up slowly, being careful of his side. Jessie stood up as well, brushing sand off her knees.

"I can walk on my own just fine," He muttered.

"Well good, I didn't want to have to carry you," Jessie joked, smirking at him.

A smile flickered over his face and he shook his head.

"I'm Jessie by the way," She introduced, holding her hand out to him.

"Daniel," He replied, shaking her hand.

"Well Daniel, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Get home safe, and put some ice on that eye," She ordered, patting him on the shoulder.

"See you," He muttered, watching her take off down the beach.

Jessie raced back towards her house, a thousand things running through her mind. The one thing most prominent was that she was going to have a serious talk with her twin brother about how he acted tonight. And hopefully this time he would actually listen to her this time…

_~(^.^)~_

_**AN: Wow, that one took me a while. I tried writing it out in Jessie's POV, but it just wouldn't work with me. I finally had to rewrite the whole thing in third person POV, and after that everything just kinda flowed together. But you know how it goes, sometimes you write the story and sometimes the story writes you! Hope ya'll liked it!**_


	3. The Karate Kid: Sibling confrontations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC, Jessie.**_

_**AN: I'm using AnnaLyne McCord as my face claim for my OC Jessie.**_

_**AN2: Wow two chapters in one day, I'm on a roll! And yes, I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but this one is more of a filer chapter. Enjoy!**_

_~(^.^)~_

_**The difference a sister can make**_

_Chapter Three: Karate Kid: Sibling confrontations _

_~(^.^)~_

Jessie had the entire twenty minute walk home to think about what exactly she was gonna say to her brother. The more she thought about what happened on the beach the angrier she got. Daniel was nice, and he was only trying to help her and Ali. Johnny didn't have to hurt him the way he did.

By the time she got back to her house she was furious. She only got angrier when she saw her brothers bike sitting in the driveway. She stomped up the front steps onto the porch, then into the house. She walked up the stairs as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her mom and stepfather.

Without knocking she barged into her brothers room. He was lying on his bed reading a magazine. She stormed over to him, ripped the magazine out of his hands, and smacked him upside the head, hard.

"What the hell Jessie!" He yelled, standing up.

"You're an asshole! How could you do that? What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted back, shoving him.

"Hey, you and Ali started it!" Johnny stated, scowling at her.

"No! You started it. You started it by never listening to either of us when we talk to you. By not paying attention to what we tell you. You missed Ali's birthday cause you were out drinking with your stupid Cobra Kai friends, and hanging out with a girl who you knew neither Ali or I liked. And then you didn't even tell us about it, and we had to find out from someone else. Ali told you it was over. She's not your girlfriend anymore and she doesn't want to be your girlfriend ever again. She told you just as much, but again you don't listen to anything either of us ever say to you," Jessie raged, hands waving through the air animatedly.

"Jessie-"

"NO! You don't get to speak! You listen, for once! I have put up with a lot of shit from you the past couple months, but this is the last straw. What you did to that kid tonight was unacceptable!"

"Hey, he hit me."

"Yeah after you kicked him in the stomach. And after he saw you harassing me and Ali-"

"He shouldn't have stepped in like he did. It was none of his business, he should have staid out of it," Johnny growled, hands clenching into fists at his side.

"Let me ask you something. If, when you first met Ali, her ex-boyfriend had shown up and acted the way you did tonight. Had harassed her even after she told him to leave her alone and destroyed her radio the way you did. What would you have done?" Jessie questioned.

Johnny's jaw clenched in anger, and he looked away from her. The answer of what he would have done was clear on his face. He knew she was right; he just didn't want to admit it.

"You would have kicked that guy's ass into the ground without hesitation. All Daniel did was try to hand Ali her radio back and you shoved him to the ground and beat up on him for doing something you would have done in his place," Jessie stated.

"Oh so what, now he's Daniel?"

"Well that is his name. And what does me calling him by his name have to do with anything?" Jessie asked, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I saw the way you were acting tonight. You were flirting with him," Johnny accused.

"So what if I was?! I can take care of myself, and I can date whoever I want. You can't just keep scaring away all the boys from me the way you do. We're the same age but you act like I'm your little sister who needs your protection. Well news flash, I don't! And neither does Ali. Daniel was nice to us, and he was just looking out for us. And you beat the crap out of him for it," Jessie ranted.

Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and refused to look at her. Jessie scowled at him for a moment, then shook her head when it became clear he wasn't going to say anything to her.

"God! Sometimes I really miss the person you used to be before you joined that stupid Dojo. Before you became this total jackass," Jessie muttered.

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, and across the hall to her room. She flopped down on her bed, buried her head in her pillow, and started crying. She felt so damn frustrated. No matter how much she talked to him, she couldn't seem to get through to him. She blamed that crazy Sensei of his, Kreese.

She remembered the day she tried to sign up for karate with her brother. The moment she'd stepped into that Dojo and come face to face with the man she felt uncomfortable. He had this wild look in his eyes, and a crazy looking smug smirk plastered across his face. He seemed to take great pleasure in telling her to get the hell out of his Dojo because he didn't teach girls.

Honestly, he creeped her out. But she let it go, because Johnny seemed so excited about learning karate. And she knew it would be good for his self-esteem. So she ignored her instincts about the Sensei. Something she was regretting.

He changed after he started going to that Dojo. Yeah he was more confident in himself, and he made some new friends, but he also started acting like a complete jerk. He became just like the kids that used to pick on him. He and his friends would beat up on anyone that messed with them. And that stupid 'No Mercy' shit was really starting worry her. They wouldn't just settle for knocking someone to the ground. No they had to beat them till they couldn't stand back up, all because Kreese taught them to not show mercy. And seriously, what kind of person teaches that shit to kids?

Jessie turned over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She felt like she was loosing her brother. And she wasn't sure how to get him back.

And then her mind drifted to the boy she'd met tonight. He was cute, and sweet. And he had the prettiest brown eyes she'd ever seen. God she could get lost in those eyes. And she hated that her brother was the reason he now had a black eye.

She drifted off to sleep that night, with a pair of brown eyes floating through her mind…

_~(^.^)~_

_**AN: Yeah, she's got a major crush. But she's not gonna do anything about it while she knows her friend likes him too. Next chapter, the first day of school!**_


	4. The Karate Kid: The First Day of School

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC, Jessie.**_

_**AN: I'm using AnnaLyne McCord as my face claim for my OC Jessie.**_

_**AN2: Okay so Daniel is supposed to be a year younger than Johnny but based off the movies he was in his senior year at the same time Johnny was. So I'm going with the theory that Daniel skipped a year at some point, I mean he seems smart enough for it. **_

_~(^.^)~_

_**The difference a sister can make**_

_Chapter Four: Karate Kid: First day of school_

_~(^.^)~_

The next day found Jessie standing near the school entrance looking for Daniel LaRusso. She wanted to make sure that he was okay after last night. She was about to give up and head in to her first class of the day, when she finally spotted him by the bike rack chaining up a blue bike. She smiled and made her way over to him.

"Daniel, hey how are you?" She asked, coming to a stop next to him.

He jumped slightly, not having seen her come up next to him. She cringed slightly at the sight of his black eye. But it wasn't as swollen as it was the night before so she took that as a good sign.

"Oh, hey Jessie. I'm fine, that ice idea you had helped a lot, thanks," He replied, giving her a small crooked smile.

Jessie smiled, happy that he was okay.

"So, what's your schedule like?" She asked, curious to know if they had any classes together.

Daniel pulled a piece of paper out of his bag and handed it over to her. He watched her as she looked over his schedule and compared it to her own. She was only a few inches shorter than him, and her shoulder length blond hair framed her face nicely. Her eyes where like emeralds that lit up whenever she talked. He thought she was beautiful, and he felt nervous just standing there next to her.

"Oh, we have all our classes together!" Jessie exclaimed excitedly, handing him back his schedule.

He couldn't help but smile at how happy she was. As the two approached the entrance to the school Freddy and his friends passed by them.

"Hey, Karate Kid. Let's see them moves!" Freddy shouted mockingly.

"The only move he knows is how to get his ass kicked," One of Freddy's friends shouted back.

"I already know how to do that one," Freddy stated.

All the boys laughed and walked into the building. Daniel's face went red, burning with humiliation. Jessie scowled at the retreating forms of the boys and shook her head.

"Don't mind them. They're all idiots," Jessie ordered, patting him on the shoulder.

Daniel nodded his head and gave her a small smile which she returned. The two made their way into the school, and headed for their first class of the day, which they shared. Neither of them noticing that Johnny had spotted the two walking into the school together shoulder to shoulder. He scowled at the sight of his sister flirting with the punk from last night. But he was soon distracted by his friends who pulled him off his bike and towards the school as the bell rang.

The day went by pretty fast. And soon enough it was the last class of the day, gym class. Jessie was out on the soccer field, hanging out with Ali and the rest of the cheerleaders before practice. Both girls spotted Daniel kicking around a soccer ball at the same time, and they decided to head over and say high to him. He had his back turned towards them, so Ali tapped him on the shoulder. The second he turned to look at them Ali gasped.

"Oh, your eye!" She uttered.

"It looks worse than it feels," Daniel shrugged.

"I hope so. It looks terrible. I never got a chance to thank you," Ali stated, smiling at him.

"It was nothing. I'm sorry about the radio," Daniel apologized.

"I'm more sorry about your eye. You should have let him have it," Ali said.

"Why? It wasn't his," Daniel replied, shaking his head as he bounced the soccer ball on his knee.

Ali smiled at this and nodded her head.

"Yeah you're right!" Ali agrees.

"Yeah, he was being a jerk anyway. And it was pretty cool of you to try and help us out," Jessie added, snatching the soccer ball from Daniel.

She started bouncing it on her knee for a moment, before Ali snatched it away from her and started bouncing it on her knee. Jessie sighed internally. Ali was obviously trying to impress Daniel, just like she'd been. She really, really liked Daniel. But she also really did not want to fight with her friend over a boy. And Ali seemed determined to be with Daniel. She could see it in her friends eyes.

While Jessie was thinking about this, Daniel was looking between the two of them, a smile plastered across his face. He couldn't believe it. Both of them where beautiful, and both where talking to him. He really liked both of them, but he knew he could only be with one of them. But he wasn't really sure which one he wanted to be with.

"Cheerleaders!" The cheerleader coach shouted, drawing the two girls attention.

"We gotta go," Ali stated, tossing the soccer ball back to Daniel.

Jessie and Ali both turned to head back towards the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Hey, what's your name?" Daniel asked, realizing that he only knew one of their names.

Ali turned back to face him, walking backwards next to Jessie.

"Ali, with an I," She stated, smiling brightly at him.

"I'm Daniel. With an L," Daniel replied.

Ali giggled and turned back around. She linked arms with Jessie and the two rushed off towards the group of cheerleaders. Both Ali and Jessie where distracted all practice, both watching Daniel as he moved around the soccer field. They both watched as he kicked the ball down the field, avoiding everyone that tried to stop him. Until Bobby hooked his leg around Daniel's knocking him to the ground.

Jessie scowled, that was not a legal move. She watched as Daniel jumped up and tackled Bobby to the ground and hit him in the face before Tommy pulled him off. Bobby was about to punch Daniel when the soccer coach stepped between them.

"Out!" He yelled at Daniel.

"He hooked me!" Daniel shouted, furious.

"I said out. We got no place for that kinda crap on this team," The coach replied.

"This school sucks!" Daniel yelled, walking backwards away from the field.

"Out!" The coach repeated.

"It sucks!" Daniel said one last time, then turned and walked away.

He walked passed the cheerleaders and Jessie and Ali both watched him walk off forlornly. Jessie glanced back over at the soccer field and noticed Bobby high fiving Johnny. She scowled, knowing that they'd done it on purpose to get him kicked off the field. Oh she was gonna smack the shit out of both of them the first chance she got!

That chance came at the end of the school day. Johnny was supposed to drive her to her ballet lesson, and usually his friends tagged along so that they could all hang out together after Johnny dropped her off. She stormed up the sidewalk towards the group of Cobra Kai boys. The boys all saw her coming, and they all saw the scowl on her face.

"Ugh oh, here comes trouble," Tommy muttered.

Jessie stormed right up to Johnny and Bobby and smacked both of them upside either side of their heads at the same time, causing them to knock heads. Tommy and Dutch both winced in sympathy, but neither stepped in to intervene. They'd know Jessie for years now and knew when not to step in between her and whatever she was mad at. Least her anger be directed towards them.

"Ow, what the hell!"

"God damn it Jessie!"

Both shouted at the same time, both of them clutching the sides of their heads.

"Why can't you jackass' just leave him alone?!" She shouted.

"Oh please, he was asking for it," Johnny replied, scowling at her.

"How? By talking to me and Ali? You're unbelievable. And you," She pointed her finger at Bobby at this, "I expected this kind of crap from him. But not from you!"

Bobby cringed at this statement. He'd never told her or Johnny, mostly because Johnny would pry kill him for it, but he'd always had a small crush on Jessie. But she never really seemed to notice him. To her he was just her irritating brother's Karate friend.

Which is why the sight of her flirting with LaRusso irritated him so much. And maybe that's why he didn't have a problem with messing with him. But seeing Jessie so mad at him, and so obviously disappointed in him, made him rethink the whole thing. Maybe they where being a little hard on the kid.

"Oh please!" Johnny muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, you're… you… you're such an ass!" Jessie huffed, stomping on Johnny's foot.

"Ow! Jessie seriously!" Johnny shouted, hoping around clutching his foot.

Jessie gave him one last glare before turning on her heel and stomping away.

"Hey, wait. Where you going? I'm supposed to take you to ballet!" Johnny questioned.

"I'll walk there!" Jessie shouted, not looking back at him.

Johnny frowned as he watched his sister walk away. He was annoyed, but he also felt kind of bad. She was pissed at him again. Actually she just seemed to be constantly pissed at him recently. He missed the days when the two of them used to hang out, when they used to get along. But he couldn't seem to figure out how to fix things between them. He knew he kept messing up. But he couldn't help it. He just got so mad sometimes, and when he got mad he couldn't control himself. When he got mad he just had to lash out at something, or someone. He groaned; his sister was going to hate him for the rest of their lives!

"Come on Johnny. Forget it, let's get out of here," Dutch exclaimed, pulling Johnny towards their bikes.

"Yeah, let's go," Johnny muttered, eyes lingering on his sister as she got farther away from him.

He sighed, shook his head, then climbed on his bike. The group of boys all pulled their helmets on and took off from the school parking lot. They didn't have a Karate class at the Dojo today, so they where free to do whatever they wanted. So they decided to get a little drunk to forget about their problems…

_~(^.^)~_

_**AN: I thought I'd give ya'll a little insight into Johnny's thoughts on his fights with his sister. He's hot headed as all hell, and thanks to Kreese the only way he knows how to deal with it is to hit things. Which has a way of pissing Jessie off to no end. But he really does love his sister, he just doesn't know how to talk or interact with her anymore. Don't worry though, it will eventually get better! **_

_**AN2: Poor Jessie, she's got it so bad for Daniel but she's to much of a loyal friend to go for him while she knows Ali likes him. And Ali is oblivious as all hell to her friends plight, cause she to focused on her own crush on Daniel. And Daniel likes both girls, so he's having trouble deciding which girl he wants to be with. **_


	5. The Karate Kid: A disastrous lunch

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC, Jessie.**_

_**AN: I'm using AnnaLyne McCord as my face claim for my OC Jessie.**_

_~(^.^)~_

_**The difference a sister can make**_

_Chapter Five: A disastrous lunch_

_~(^.^)~_

The next day at school Jessie was late. Mostly because she refused to ride to school on the back of her brother's motorcycle. She was still pissed at him. Since she was late, she didn't get to see Ali or Daniel before classes started. She didn't get the chance to talk to either one of them till lunch time, when she caught the both of them in the lunch line getting their food. Daniel had a full tray, while Ali only had a milk on hers.

"Hey guys," She exclaimed, coming to stand next to them.

"Hey."

"Hey, Jessie."

Both replied at the same time, giving her smiles.

"You not eating anything today?" Daniel asked, noticing her empty hands.

"Eh, not really hungry right now," She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

She was to upset to eat. This whole ordeal with her brother had her stomach in knots.

"You sure?" Ali asked, giving her a worried look.

Ali knew how much she cared for her brother. So she knows how much all this was effecting her.

"Yeah I'm sure. Don't worry Ali I'm fine," Jessie stated, patting Ali on the shoulder.

"You two sitting with anyone?" Daniel questioned as they moved further up the line.

"You," Ali replied hopefully.

Daniel smiled at this and nodded his head.

"Sorry about the soccer tryouts," Jessie apologized suddenly.

She was still really annoyed with her brother and his friends for what they did.

"Those are the breaks. Not your fault," Daniel replied, shaking his head.

Ali glanced over at Jessie for a second and the two seemed to share a quick silent conversation.

"Ugh, you remember the guy you had trouble with on the beach?" Ali asked nervously.

"King Karate?" Daniel asked back, confusion evident in his voice.

He wasn't really sure why she was bringing him up, but obviously she had a reason.

"He's my ex-boyfriend… and her twin brother," Ali explained.

Daniel stumbled slightly at this revelation, and Jessie reached out to steady him with a hand on his shoulder. He looked between the two girls with wide eyes for a moment. He eyed Jessie for a moment, feeling shocked that the jerk who'd beat up on him was her twin. Looking at her now he could see it, they had the same color hair, same high cheek bones, and the same nose. But other than that they didn't really look like each other. Mostly because her brother had blue eyes, and Jessie had Emerald green eyes. Plus they didn't act anything like each other.

He realized he'd been starring at Jessie a little too long, and she looked really worried. She was biting her bottom lip. He could tell she was worried about what he would think about her being the sister of the guy that beat him up. He looked over at Ali, and noticed she looked worried as well. So he did the only thing he could think of to ease their worry, make them laugh.

He cocked his head to the side as if he was listening to someone.

"I know. I know. You're right," He stated to the air, nodding his head.

Ali and Jessie looked at each other, confusion flashing across their faces.

"What was that all about?" Ali questioned.

"It's this little voice… gives me advice," Daniel replied, smiling at the two girls.

Jessie giggled, and Ali smiled.

"What'd it say?" Ali asked.

"That I've got to be some kind of coconut to pursue this," Daniel answered, nudging both girls in the shoulders with his own shoulders.

"It's over," Ali stated confidently.

Jessie felt herself deflate slightly at the hopeful look on Daniel's face at Ali's statement. Of course he was interested in her, why wouldn't he be?

"How over?" Daniel asked.

"Weeks," Ali said, walking towards an empty table.

"Weeks? One week? Two weeks? What's weeks?" Daniel mutters to himself, following Ali through the cafeteria.

Jessie follows after the two, keeping pace with Daniel. Both girls took a seat on either side of Daniel and sat down. But as Daniel sat down, a plate with a slice of blueberry pie was slid onto the seat by Johnny, causing Daniel to sit down on it with an audible squish.

Daniel jumped up out of his seat, and Jessie got a good look at the blueberry pie smeared across the bottom of his pants. Johnny and his friends where laughing their asses off, and the everyone else around them had started laughing as well.

"You jerk!" Ali shouted, scowling at Johnny.

Daniel's eyes blazed with anger. Then suddenly his face went black, and he wiped a thick glob of blueberry off the back of his pants. He started walking towards Johnny, and Jessie's eyes went wide.

"Wait, Daniel, what are you doing?" She whispered, trying to grab his arm to stop him.

But he side stepped her arm and kept walking towards Johnny. Oh this was not going to end well. Daniel came to a stop in front of Johnny, and Johnny eyed him for a moment.

"Don't even think about it, worm," Johnny ordered, scowling.

Daniel ignored him, and calmly smeared the glob of blueberry down the front of Johnny's shirt. Jessie groaned and let her head fall into her hands for a moment. Johnny stared down at his ruined shirt for a moment, before lunging at Daniel. Several people jumped up and pulled the two boys away from each other, but not before Johnny managed to land a punch to Daniel's stomach.

Jessie had been annoyed all day with her brother for yesterday, and now she was even more annoyed with him. She stood up, grabbed Ali's milk carton, and stomped over to where Johnny was standing with his friends.

"What the hell Johnny?" She asked, stopping in front of him.

"What? Thought he might like some pie, what's so wrong with that?" Johnny snarked, laughing.

Jessie scowled, pulled the top of the milk carton open, then poured the whole thing on her brother's head. The milk flowed over his blond hair, flattening it to his head, then rolled down his face and neck. He stood there for a moment, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Fucking hell Jessie," Johnny shouted, wiping milk out of his eyes.

"What? I just thought you might like some milk. What's so wrong with that?" She questioned innocently.

Johnny scowled as she gave him a smirk. Then she turned on her heel and walked back over to where Ali was standing beside Daniel.

"Sorry Ali. I kind of stole your milk," Jessie apologized, handing her the empty carton.

"It's alright, I quite enjoyed watching you pour it all over his head," Ali replied, smiling as she took the carton from her friend.

"You okay Daniel. He didn't hit you to hard did he?" Jessie asked, turning to Daniel.

She looked him over and didn't see any new bruises forming, but he was holding his stomach and he was wincing when he breathed.

"No, yeah, I'm fine. He barely even hit me. But ugh, thanks for standing up to him for me like that. I know it can't be easy for you since he's your brother," Daniel replied.

"Yeah well, he's being a jerk right now," Jessie muttered, glancing back over at her brother.

He was attempting to wipe the blueberry off his shirt and also wipe the milk off his face and hair. His friends were talking to him quietly, but he didn't seem to be paying them any attention. He could feel eyes on him, and he glanced up and over at Jessie. Their eyes met, and for a moment Jessie felt kind of bad. His eyes where sad, and he looked kinda heart broken.

But then she remembered the way he'd been acting recently, and she frowned. She loved him, he was her brother, but right now he needed to know that he couldn't just mess with people and get away with it. He needed to know that what he was doing was not okay. So she turned away from him and back to her friends.

She missed the way his face fell at her blatant rejection of him. He felt tears prick at his eyes, but he shook his head to get rid of them. He scowled, turned on his heel, and stormed out of the cafeteria, his friends right behind him…

_~(^.^)~_

_**AN: I kinda feel bad for putting all of them through this. Jessie and Johnny are really hurting right now. They where so close at one point and now they can barely talk without it turning into an argument. But like I said last chapter it will get better. But it's gonna get a little worse before it'll get better. **_

_**AN2: So I'm using the original Karate Kid movie script, and the blueberry pie part of the lunch scene was in the original script, so I decided to use it. Reading through the original script is kinda cool. Like apparently after the lunch scene there was supposed to be a scene where Daniel drives for the first time and admits to his mom how back in New York, he and his friends stole a pizza truck and drove it through a fence. I kinda wish they would have left that scene in the movie!**_


	6. The Karate Kid: The Halloween Dance

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC, Jessie.**_

_**AN: I'm using AnnaLyne McCord as my face claim for my OC Jessie.**_

_~(^.^)~_

_**The difference a sister can make**_

_Chapter Six: The Halloween Dance_

_~(^.^)~_

_**Six weeks later, Halloween night**_

Jessie groaned as her mom applied white eyeshadow to her eyelids.

"Mom! Come on, I'm gonna miss the dance at this rate!" Jessie complained.

The woman scoffed and shook her head.

"Don't be dramatic Jessie, the dance doesn't start for another 30 minutes. Besides I'm all done," Laura stated, putting down the eyeshadow pallet.

"Finally, feels like I've been sitting her forever!" Jessie groused, standing up.

"Oh hush, now take a look at my masterpiece," Laura ordered, pulling Jessie to the mirror in the corner of the room.

Jessie stared at her reflection in awe. Her mom had forced her to dress up as an angel for the school Halloween dance. At first she didn't want to, but her mom was persistent. And now she was starting to like it. She looked pretty damn good! The white dress she wore came down just below her knees and had long flowy white sleeves, and she had on a pair of white ballet flats. A pair of small fluffy white angel wings rested between her shoulder blades.

Her mom had braided the sides of her hair back away from her face. What was left down had been feathered slightly, and little white flowers had been woven throughout her hair. A small plastic gold halo had been set on top of her head, completing the angel look.

Her mom hadn't put to much makeup on her. A little bit of blush, a small amount of white eyeshadow. A thin line of eyeliner, and light pink lipstick. But it was enough to make her look even prettier than she usually did.

"Thanks mom," Jessie gushed, turning and hugging her mom.

"You're welcome sweetie. Have fun tonight," Laura whispered, kissing the side of Jessie's head.

"I will," Jessie replied, rushing out of her room.

"And Johnny's taking you tonight!" Laura shouted after her.

Jessie paused for a moment and groaned. Her and Johnny hadn't really spoken the past couple weeks. Not since she'd dumped milk on his head at lunch. Johnny had tried to make it up to her. He bought her a bouquet of her favorite flowers, Azaleas, and had apologized to her. She appreciated the thought, and that he was trying to make it up to her. But she'd told him it wasn't her he needed to apologize to, and he absolutely refused to apologize to Daniel. And she had nothing to say to him until he did.

She missed hanging out with her twin. But she wasn't going to just let him get away with being mean to her friend. She wasn't going to let him get away with being a jerk to people.

Jessie sighed, and made her way over to her brother's room. She knocked on the door, and after a moment it opened to reveal her brother dressed as a skeleton.

"Mom says your taking me to the dance," Jessie stated.

Johnny nodded his head at this. He disappeared into his room for a moment, then reappeared with his Walkman in hand. The two were silent the whole ride to the dance. The second they pulled up to the school Jessie took off inside. It didn't take her long to find Ali and the rest of her friends.

"Hey Jessie, wow you look gorgeous!" Susan exclaimed, smiling at her.

Jessie blushed at her friends compliment. The girls all hung out, dancing and talking, and just having a great time. On several occasions the group of girls ran into the group of skeletons, but each group just ignored each other.

The dance was halfway over, and Jessie was starting to think that Daniel wasn't going to show up at all. She'd been looking for him all night but had yet to see him. Actually she hadn't seen him since that disastrous lunch. And to be honest she really missed talking to him.

"Hey, there's Daniel," Ali exclaimed suddenly.

Jessie's head snapped over to her, and she followed her gaze to see someone dressed as a shower on the other side of the room. She instantly knew, just like Ali, that that was Daniel, even though she couldn't actually see him.

"How can you tell?" Susan asked, frowning in confusion.

"I just can. I'll be right back," Ali stated, pulling the flower off of Susan's costume.

Jessie watched her walk over to Daniel, ignoring her two friends as they talked about Ali and Daniel. She watched as Ali disappeared behind the shower curtain, and she sighed. She'd give them a minute or two to dance together before she went over to say hi.

"Just what do the two of you see in that boy?" Susan questioned, nudging Jessie's shoulder.

Jessie glanced over at her for a moment, before looking back towards the swaying shower curtain.

"He's cute. And he's nice," Jessie replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh please," Susan muttered, rolling her eyes.

Jessie didn't notice as she'd started walking towards the swaying shower curtain. She reached her two friends just as Daniel opened up the curtain.

"Hey Daniel!" Jessie greeted, stopping next to him.

His eyes went wide at the sight of her. He'd thought Ali had been pretty in her costume, but Jessie was downright beautiful!

"Ugh, hey Jessie," He finally managed to stutter after a moment.

Jessie felt her face go red at the look on Daniel's face, but she didn't have the chance to say anything as a kid dressed as a chicken started moving through the room tossing eggs on people's heads.

"Hey, he's using real eggs," Ali proclaimed, laughing.

The chicken made his way over to them and tossed an egg on Daniel's head. Ali and Jessie both giggled at the look on Daniel's face. Egg yolk dripped from his hair and down his face.

"I'll be right back," Daniel said, making his way towards the bathroom.

Ali and Jessie just giggled again.

"He's absolutely adorable," Ali whispered, smiling.

"Yeah he is," Jessie agreed.

The two stood there together for a few minutes, whispering and giggling to each other about Daniel. Suddenly there was a shout from the bathroom, and both girls swung their heads towards the direction of the sound. Jessie watched as Daniel came bolting out of the bathroom and right past the Cobra Kai boys who were standing by the bathroom door.

There was another shout from inside the bathroom, and Johnny came running out. His hair was soaked, and plastered across his face, but somehow his skeleton makeup wasn't smeared at all. Jessie had a good idea as to what had happened, and she groaned.

'Oh this was not going to end well! Damnit Daniel, why'd you have to go and dump water on Johnny's head?' Jessie thought.

"Daniel what's going on?" Ali questioned as Daniel ran towards them.

"It's coming back around!" Daniel stated, passing off the shower head part of his costume to Ali.

He raced passed the two girls, with Johnny and the gang hot on his heels. As Johnny passed them Ali used the shower head to hook Johnny's leg, tripping him. His gang of friends tripped over him, and all of them fell to the floor. But they only stayed down for a moment before they were all back up on their feet and chasing after Daniel.

"I'm going after them," Jessie shouted, rushing away from Ali before the girl could stop her.

Ali knew her brother, and she knew this was going to end very badly. He was going to beat the shit out of Daniel. She raced out of the school, only a few feet behind her brother and his friends. She raced passed the group of crashed cars out front, following them down several streets. She had a little trouble getting over the fence that Daniel and the rest of the boys had scaled, thanks to the dress she was wearing.

But once she was over it she started racing across the field. She caught up to the group of boys just as Johnny and Dutch pulled Daniel off the second fence he'd been trying to climb. Before she could stop him Johnny had punched Daniel in the stomach twice.

"Stop it!" She screamed, barreling into her brother knocking both of them to the ground.

Suddenly she was being yanked up off the ground and pulled away from the fight. She glanced back to see that it was Tommy who had a hold of her. She turned back towards Daniel at the sound of a pained yelp. She struggled in Tommy's arms trying to stop the fight as Johnny punched Daniel again.

"Leave him alone!" Jessie shouted, tears racing down her face.

But Johnny ignored her and kicked Daniel in the face. Daniel crumpled to the ground, but Johnny hauled him up by his collar.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you, you little twerp. And now you're going to pay for it," Johnny shouted, punching Daniel once more.

Daniel couldn't even stand on his own anymore. Everything hurt, and he could barely even focus on what was around him. But he could hear Jessie shouting and crying.

"Get him up," Johnny ordered.

Dutch hauled Daniel up and held him in place waiting for Johnny to kick him. Jessie was practically hysterical now. They where going to kill Daniel and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Bobby felt guilt eat away at him at the sight of Daniel barely able to stand and Jessie sobbing.

"Come on man, he's had it!" Bobby shouted, moving towards Johnny.

"A man faces you; he is your enemy. An enemy deserves no mercy," Johnny growled.

"Come on, he can't even stand up. He's had enough," Bobby stated.

"I'll say when he's had enough!" Johnny shouted.

"Johnny stop it!" Jessie screamed, trying once more to pull away from Tommy.

Johnny glanced over at her for a second. He paused for a moment at the sight of her. Her eyeliner had run down her face from her tears, her dress had a small rip from climbing over the fence, and her eyes were red from crying. The worst part was how wide and terrified her eyes were as she looked at him.

She was terrified… of him. That hurt. He scowled and turned his focus back on Daniel. If the punk hadn't provoked him none of this would have happened and his sister wouldn't be scared of him. He stepped back then ran towards Daniel and jumped in the air, ready to kick him in the face. But at the last second a figure appeared and pushed Daniel out of the way causing Johnny to kick a sign on the fence behind the spot where Daniel had been a moment ago.

Suddenly Tommy shoved her to the side and raced at the figure that had appeared and saved Daniel from getting kicked in the face. Jessie ignored the fight going on around her, and instead raced over to Daniel who was lying on the ground. She kneeled next to him and pulled his head into her lap. Jessie sniffled as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. One of his eyes was already turning black, and he was breathing funny.

Daniel was only half conscious, and everything was blurry. But he could see Jessie staring down at him, tears in her eyes. Even with puffy red eyes, and eyeliner running down her face from crying, she was still beautiful. He glanced sideways at the sound of fighting and saw a figure beating up the Cobra Kai boys. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

After a moment everything went quiet and Jessie glanced up. All the Cobra Kai boys where lying on the ground groaning in pain, and an older Asian man was standing in the middle of them. He stood there for a second, making sure that they stayed down, before turning and rushing over to Jessie and Daniel.

"Daniel-san!" The man exclaimed, kneeling down next to the two teens.

He gently patted Daniel face trying to wake him up. But it was no use, Daniel was out cold.

"Can you help him?" Jessie asked, her voice a whisper.

"Aye," The man stated, nodding his head.

He gently pulled Daniel out of her arms and up onto his shoulder. He carried Daniel over to the fence, and quickly unlatched it. Jessie glanced back at the fallen figures of her brother and his friends. She felt a small spike of worry for her brother who was lying on the ground groaning in pain. She shook her head and turned back to follow the mystery man who had Daniel.

Her brother deserved to get his ass kicked for what he did. And she knew he'd be fine. Daniel on the other hand, she wasn't sure would be okay. So Jessie followed the old man into a small maintenance room at the back of what she assumed was Daniel's apartment building…

_~(^.^)~_

_**AN: And Jessie finally meets Mr. Miyagi! I've been waiting for this moment since I started writing this. Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter!**_


	7. The Karate Kid: Maintenance room talks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC, Jessie.**_

_**AN: I'm using AnnaLyne McCord as my face claim for my OC Jessie.**_

_**~(^.^)~**_

_**The difference a sister can make**_

_Chapter Seven: Maintenance room talks_

_~(^.^)~_

Jessie watched as the old man set Daniel down on a small bench and started moving around the room gathering up supplies. Jessie quietly sat down on the bench and once more pulled Daniel's head into her lap. Suddenly a rag was thrust into her hands. She glanced up at the old man in confusion.

"To wipe away tears," He explained, patting her hand.

She nodded her head, sniffling, and he went back to gathering up his supplies. She quickly wiped away the tears and makeup off her face.

"Thanks," She whispered.

The man just grunted as he took a seat next to Daniel and started gently prodding Daniel's sides checking for broken ribs. Several times Daniel groaned slightly but he didn't wake up.

"Nothing appear to be broken," The old man stated.

He cleaned up the cuts on Daniel's face as Jessie watched silently. The old man got up and moved to the back of the room and began boiling a pot of water. As Jessie watched him work she realized she hadn't introduced herself to him, and that she didn't know his name.

"I'm Jessie by the way," She stated suddenly, face turning red in embracement.

"Miyagi," The man replied, giving her a comforting smile.

She smiled back at him, then glanced down at Daniel. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he leaned into her hand in his sleep. She was amazed at how soft and fluffy his hair was. She was startled out of her thoughts by Mr. Miyagi setting a bowl of water down on the stand next to the bench.

Then he grabbed a small can and poured some green powder into the water. Jessie's nose crinkled as the powder hissed and bubbled in the water. The man dunked a white cloth with a strange blue symbol on it, into the bowl then set it on Daniel's forehead.

Jessie cringed at the smell of the stuff, and Daniel coughed awake. He grabbed hold of the cloth on his head and tried to pull it off, but Mr. Miyagi stopped him.

"Leave on," He ordered, gently slapping Daniel's hand away from the compress.

"It stinks," Daniel muttered, pain lacing his voice.

"Smell bad. Heal good," The man stated.

Daniel glanced around him and realized that his head was lying on Jessie's lap. He felt his face heat up, and he sat up. He glanced around the room once more, then looked over at Mr. Miyagi.

"Where's the other guy?" Daniel questioned.

Jessie frowned at him, confused. Other guy? Miyagi just smiled.

"You? You took them out?" Daniel asked, eyes going wide in surprise.

Mr. Miyagi bowed slightly in confirmation.

"No," Daniel whispered in disbelief.

He looked over at Jessie, and she just smiled and nodded her head. She hadn't really watched Mr. Miyagi take out her brother and his friends. Mostly because she was too focused on Daniel. But she knew it had been him that done it.

"Why no?" Mr. Miyagi questioned.

"Because- because-"

Daniel couldn't seem to figure out what to say.

"Because old man?" Mr. Miyagi asked, sounding amused.

The kettle at the back of the room whistled, and Mr. Miyagi stood up and moved to the back of the room. He started pouring out three cups of tea.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"What?" Mr. Miyagi answered back, bringing the tray of tea over to the two kids.

"That you knew karate," Daniel explained.

"Never ask," Mr. Miyagi replied.

"Where'd you learn?" Daniel questioned intrigued.

"From father," Mr. Miyagi stated, handing Jessie a cup of tea.

She thanked him quietly and took a sip of tea.

"I thought he was a fisherman," Daniel said.

"All Miyagi know two things. Fish and karate. Karate come from Okinawa. Matter of fact, Miyagi ancestor bring from China in sixteenth century, call "Te." Hand. Later, fancy pants uncle call karate, empty hand," Mr. Miyagi explained, passing Daniel a cup of tea.

Jessie stared at the man with wide eyes. She was mesmerized by the way he talked about karate. She couldn't help but compare him to Kreese. Where Kreese was loud and brash, Mr. Miyagi was calm and quiet. They couldn't be any more different.

"I thought it came form like Buddhist temples and stuff," Daniel muttered, taking a sip of his tea.

"Watch too much TV," Mr. Miyagi replied, shaking his head.

Jessie giggled, then took another sip of her tea. Daniel glanced over at her for a moment, giving her a small smile, before turning back to Mr. Miyagi.

"Have you ever taught anyone?" Daniel asked.

"No," Mr. Miyagi replied.

"Would you?" Daniel questioned, sounding hopeful.

"Depend," Mr. Miyagi answered, taking a sip of his own tea.

"On what?"

"Reason."

"How's revenge?"

Jessie glanced over at Daniel at this and frowned. Revenge was never a good idea; it only lead to more trouble and heartache.

"Look revenge that way Daniel-san, start by digging two graves," Mr. Miyagi stated sagely.

"At least I would have company," Daniel groused.

"Fighting always last answer to problem," Mr. Miyagi said.

Jessie nodded her head at this. She never did like it when people fought. And she absolutely hated it when Johnny fought with people.

"No offense, Mr. Miyagi, but I don't think you understand the problem," Daniel muttered.

"Understand perfect. Friends karate students, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Problem attitude."

"Problem is, I'm getting my ass kicked every other day."

"Yes. Because boys learn wrong attitude. Karate used to defense."

"That's not what these jerks are taught."

"Can see. No such thing bad student, only bad teacher. Teacher say, student do."

"That's an understatement," Jessie whispered, frowning.

Kreese was the worst person to be learning karate from. He might be good at karate, but he didn't respect the practice and what it stood for. And he had anger issues and he pushed that anger out on his students.

"Oh, great. That solves everything. I just have to go down to their school and straighten it out with the teacher," Daniel sassed.

Jessie cringed at that. Confronting Kreese alone was a bad idea.

"Now use head for something besides target," Mr. Miyagi stated.

"I was only kidding," Daniel said, eyes wide.

"Why?"

"Cause I'll get killed if I show up there."

Jessie nodded her head in agreement.

"Get killed anyway."

Jessie frowned. Mr. Miyagi was right. Either way Daniel was gonna get beat up. Jessie sighed, and drank the last of her tea. Jessie looked over at Daniel to see that he was thinking about something.

"Would you come with me?" Daniel asked, looking up at Mr. Miyagi.

"No can do," Mr. Miyagi denied, shaking his head.

"You said it was a good idea?!" Daniel questioned.

"For you. For me, rule number one, no like get involved."

"But you're already involved," Daniel stated.

"So sorry."

Daniel scowled, and stood up.

"Well thanks for nothing. I didn't have enough trouble. Now I gotta carry your weight too," Daniel groused, stalking towards the door.

Jessie stood up, and watched him move to the door, worry etched onto her face. He was too damn hot headed sometimes, just like her brother.

"Daniel-san."

Daniel stopped at the sound of Mr. Miyagi's voice. He turned to face him, a frown on his face.

"Okay, I go."

Daniel smiled, as Mr. Miyagi walked over to him. Jessie followed behind him.

"Mr. Miyagi. What belt do you have?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"Canvas, you like?" Miyagi joked, tugging at his belt.

Jessie giggled and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's very nice," Daniel replied.

"J.C Penney, $3.98," Mr. Miyagi said.

Daniel was utterly lost, and Mr. Miyagi saw the confusion in his eyes.

"In Okinawa, belt mean "don't need rope hold up pants." Karate here," Mr. Miyagi tapped his head, "Here," He tapped his heart, "Not here, "He tapped his belt, "Understand?"

Daniel and Jessie both nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I think so," Daniel muttered.

Daniel seemed unsure, but Jessie fully understood. Karate came from the mind and heart, and no belt could ever tell you whether or not you were good at Karate. You either were or you weren't, and you didn't need a belt to tell you if you were.

"Good night Daniel-san, Jessie," Mr. Miyagi said, walking further into the maintenance shed.

Daniel and Jessie both walked quietly out shoulder to shoulder. Now that she knew he was okay; she was slightly annoyed with Daniel. This whole night went to hell real quick, and it started because Daniel dumped water on her brother. As far as she knew him and Johnny hadn't interacted in the last six weeks, so there was no reason for Daniel to do that. She knew why he did it, he was trying to impress Ali, and as a little bit of pay back for all the times Johnny had messed with him. But it was really stupid thing to do.

"You coming with us tomorrow?" Daniel asked suddenly, looking over at her.

"Um, I'll come. But I'm gonna wait outside the Dojo. I don't wanna go in there while Kreese is there. There's just something… off about that man," Jessie stated.

Daniel nodded his head as the two of them walked towards the front of apartment building.

"Night Jessie," Daniel said.

Jessie stood there for a second, unsure if she should say something to him. But after a moment she decided she had to.

"One second. Tonight you were kind of an idiot. You shouldn't have dumped water on Johnny. You knew he would come after you and you did it anyway just to impress Ali. Normally I'd have whacked you upside the head for doing something so stupid, but you've already been beaten up enough as it is. Johnny and his friends had no business beating you up the way they did, and I'll be having a serious talk with him when I get home. But from now on could you try not to do something so stupid?!" Jessie ranted.

Daniel stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before he smiled. She looked absolutely adorable standing there scolding him with her hands on her hips. Especially since she was dressed up as an angel. Not that he was going to tell her that. No, she just might smack him upside the head if he did.

"I'll try," He said instead.

Jessie nodded her head, glad that he wasn't mad at her for telling him off for being an idiot.

"I'll meet you guys outside the Cobra Kai Dojo tomorrow. Night," She muttered, giving him a quick hug.

And then she took off down the street towards her house, her face red as a lobster. Daniel stood there for a second watching her run off. He smiled to himself as he thought about the hug she'd just given him. She was about a head shorter than him, and her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. And her hair smelt of Lavender and sea salt. He shook his head and made his way inside his apartment…

_~(^.^)~_

_**AN: Jessie is pissed with her brother, but she also slightly annoyed with Daniel now that she knows he's okay. What Johnny did/how he reacted, was way out of line. But the whole thing happened because Daniel dumped water on his head. If he hadn't done that Johnny and his friends wouldn't have beaten him up that night, and Daniel and Ali would have pry had a nice time at the dance. But I can understand Daniel wanting to get back at the guy who'd beaten up on him several times, even if it was a stupid move.**_

_**AN2: Next chapter will be Jessie confronting Johnny about him beating up Daniel. **_


	8. The Karate Kid: Sibling confrontations 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC, Jessie.**_

_**AN: I'm using AnnaLyne McCord as my face claim for my OC Jessie.**_

_**~(^.^)~**_

_**The difference a sister can make**_

_Chapter Eight: The Karate Kid: Sibling confrontations part two_

_~(^.^)~_

Jessie stormed through her house and up to her brother's room the second she got home. She didn't bother to knock, just flung the door open and stomped over to her brother who was lying on his bed, a bag of frozen peas on his face. The second he saw his sister's face he knew he was in for it. Her eyes were stormy and her face a mask of fury. He stood up and held his hands out at her in a placating gesture.

"Jessie…"

Before he could say anything else she smacked him upside the head. He cringed as her hand made contact with the bruise on the side of his face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" She screeched.

"Ow, Jessie seriously," He muttered, rubbing his sore face.

"How could you do something like that? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jessie questioned, pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

"Hey he started it!" Johnny defended.

Jessie turned and advanced on him, causing him to back up against the bedroom wall.

"He dumped water on your head. That's it, and he only did it because he was trying to impress Ali! And I told him off for it! But you! You went overboard. You could have killed him! I can understand being mad at him, but to beat him up so bad you knock him unconscious and then continue to try to beat up on him is wrong on so many levels. You didn't have to beat up on him, you could have been the bigger person and ignored him or dumped him in a pool or something. Not beat him till he can't move!" Jessie raged.

"The enemy deserves no mercy," Johnny stated, scowling.

And once more Jessie slapped him upside the head, causing him to groan in pain.

"Do you even hear how fucking psychotic you sound! Daniel LaRusso is not your enemy. He's just another kid who you don't like cause he hangs out with me and Ali. All this no mercy bullshit is fucked up, and that teacher of yours is fucking crazy! I mean who the hell teaches that kind of shit to kids?!"

"Hey, Sensei Kreese teaches us to defend ourselves…"

"No, he teaches you how to be a bully! How to beat the shit out of someone and then keep on beating them even after they're down on the ground. No sane adult would teach that kind of crap to kids. You could have killed Daniel tonight! And then where would you have been, huh?! In jail for murder, and your friends would have been right there with you for accessory to murder! Did you even stop to think about what you where doing?! I could have lost both of you in one night because you can't think past your damn anger and be smart," Jessie sobbed, tears streaming down her face once more.

Johnny stared at his sister for a moment, shock running through him. She wasn't just angry at him because he beat up her friend. That was part of it, but she was also angry because she was afraid to loose him. Honestly he thought she hated him at this point. But now he didn't know what to think.

"Jessie… I'm sorry! I…I…"

Johnny couldn't seem to find the words. Jessie shook her head and tried to wipe the tears off her face.

"You're stupid! You're a stupid, hot headed, idiot!" She muttered.

Johnny pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and sitting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I just get so angry sometimes, and I act before thinking. I'm sorry," He whispered into her hair.

Jessie dug her fingers into her brother's shirt and cried into his chest. She was mad as all hell at him, and he wasn't getting off the hook for beating up Daniel so easily. But she'd missed her brother and his hugs, so she let him hug her as she cried. They stood like that for a few minutes before Jessie pulled away from him. She looked over his face for a moment, noting the bruise that was forming around one of his eyes.

"Just so you know you're not getting off the hook so easily. Now sit down and let me have a look at your eye you idiot," She muttered, pushing him towards his bed.

He smiled slightly and sat down, letting her look over his face.

"It's not that bad. I don't think Mr. Miyagi hit you that hard," Jessie whispered, putting the bag of frozen peas back over his eye.

"Miyagi? That's that crazy old man that jumped us?" Johnny asked.

Jessie frowned and gently cuffed him upside his head.

"He's not crazy, and he didn't jump you guys. He stepped in to stop you guys from killing Daniel, and to do so he had to kick your guy's asses. He's actually very nice, and sweet," Jessie explained.

Johnny rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

"You'll be fine, he didn't hurt you too bad, you big baby. I'm still mad at you by the way… but just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I don't love you. You're still my annoying twin brother. You just have to stop being such a jerk to everyone whose not me or one of the Cobra kai boys."

Johnny just nodded his head in response. He thought that after what happened tonight his sister would never talk to him ever again. But she was always full of surprises.

"Night Johnny," Jessie whispered, walking towards the door.

"Night Jessie," Johnny whispered back.

Jessie made her way to her room. Once inside she shed her Halloween costume and pulled on pajamas, then flopped down on her bed. Her mind wouldn't stop racing. She couldn't really make sense of her emotions. She knew Daniel shouldn't have dumped water on Johnny's head, that's what caused all of this in the first place. So she was kind of annoyed with him for that. Which made her feel like crap because Daniel had gotten the crap beat out of him for it as payment.

But her brother didn't have to beat him up like he did. He went way to far, and she almost lost both of them tonight because he couldn't control his temper. She was mad as all hell at her brother for what he'd done. And she hated it! She loved her brother, so she hated being angry with him. It made her feel empty inside.

Why couldn't he and Daniel get along? It would be so much easier if the two of them where friends. She sighed and buried her face in her pillow. She had to get up in the morning so she could meet Daniel and Mr. Miyagi at the Cobra Kai Dojo tomorrow morning. She'd meant what she said to Daniel. She wasn't going to go back into that Dojo while Kreese was still there, that man just creeped her out. But she'd wait outside the Dojo for the two of them to see how things went.

She fell into a fitful sleep that night, images of the fight between the Cobra's and Daniel replaying in her mind as she slept…

_~(^.^)~_

_**AN: Yeah so she was planning on just telling him off, but things kind of went sideways for her. She's very mad at her brother, but she also worried for him. She knows his anger issues could get him in serious trouble one day and she's trying to head that off before it happens. She's not really sure how she feels. She's mad but she also misses her brother and the relationship they used to have. Her minds just all over the place at this point. I feel so bad for putting her through all this, but things will get better eventually!**_


	9. The Karate Kid: Wax on, Wax off

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC, Jessie.**_

_**AN: I'm using AnnaLyne McCord as my face claim for my OC Jessie.**_

_**AN2: Okay so last week/weekend was absolutely crazy for me. I was so busy with work and family/friends, I just didn't have any time to write. I felt bad about not getting this chapter out last weekend, but I just didn't have the time to work on it. But I'm back now, and I hope you enjoy this delayed chapter!**_

_**~(^.^)~**_

_**The difference a sister can make**_

_Chapter Nine: The Karate Kid: Wax on, Wax off_

_~(^.^)~_

Jessie stood outside the Cobra Kai Dojo, feeling nervous. She'd woken up a little late, and Johnny had already left for his karate lesson by the time she came downstairs. So she had walked to the Dojo alone. She'd gotten there just as Daniel and Mr. Miyagi had arrived in Mr. Miyagi's old truck. Daniel had greeted her with a hug, which she had returned. Then the two had gone inside the Dojo. And they'd been in there for almost ten minutes now.

Jessie was about to say, 'fuck it' and go in to see what was taking so long, when the door opened, and Daniel and Mr. Miyagi stepped out. Mr. Miyagi started heading across the street to his truck with Daniel following closely behind him. Jessie took off after them, not wanting to get left behind.

"I can't belief you did that!" Daniel stated, sounding slightly panicked.

"What happened?" Jessie questioned, glancing between Daniel and Mr. Miyagi.

"He said he was gonna find me a solution," Daniel muttered to himself, opening the truck door for Mr. Miyagi.

"Did, save three months beating," Mr. Miyagi stated, sliding into the truck.

Jessie slid into the middle seat of the truck, and Daniel slid into the driver's seat.

"Oh, god!" Daniel muttered, letting his head fall forward and hit the steering wheel.

"What? What happened in there?!" Jessie questioned, worry seeping into her voice.

Just what the hell had happened in there that was so bad?!

"I'll tell you what happened. He told Kreese I'd fight Johnny in that Karate tournament that's three months away!" Daniel explained, starting up the car.

"What! But… you don't know karate, not like Johnny. He'll beat the crap out of you in that tournament!" Jessie exclaimed, eyes going wide in shock.

Daniel groaned at this, and Mr. Miyagi shook his head.

"Going to train. He be ready, now let's go," Mr. Miyagi ordered.

Daniel sighed and took the car out of park. They drove in silence all the way to an abandoned oil rig area by a set of train tracks. Daniel pulled the truck into a fenced off yard that held several different cars. There was a ramshackle house in desperate need of a paint job sitting on the property.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked, looking over the house.

"Miyagi's house," Mr. Miyagi answered, stepping out of the truck.

"I didn't know you were in the oil business," Daniel muttered sarcastically.

"Not everything is as seems," Mr. Miyagi said.

"What are we doing here?" Daniel asked.

"Start training," Mr. Miyagi stated.

Mr. Miyagi moved off to the side of the house to grab a couple buckets of water and some sponges while Jessie and Daniel looked over the cars in the front yard.

"Oh I forgot to give this back to you last night," Daniel exclaimed, pulling the white headband out of his back pocket.

"You keep," Mr. Miyagi stated, walking back over to the two of them, two buckets in hand.

Daniel nodded his head and ran his fingers over the material of the headband.

"You really think I can beat him?" Daniel asked suddenly, looking up at Mr. Miyagi.

"Doesn't matter. Attitude teacher, rest in fist. Stupid, but fact of life. You show good fight, win lose not matter. You get respect, no more bother," Mr. Miyagi stated.

Jessie got what he was trying to say, but she wasn't sure it would work out like that. Kreese would only respect someone if they won a fight. It didn't matter to him how good you fought, not if you lost in the end. If you lost then you weren't any good. It's just the way he saw things.

"Or they'll bury me where I fall," Daniel groused.

"Either way, problem solved. Ready?"

"I guess so," Daniel replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Mr. Miyagi sat the buckets down in between them, then kneeled down. Daniel and Jessie followed his lead and kneeled down in front of him.

"Daniel-san. Jessie-san. Walk on road. Walk left side. Safe. Walk right side. Safe. Walk middle, sooner or later get squish like grape. Same thing here. Either karate do yes, or karate do no. karate do guess so you looking get squished. Understand?" Mr. Miyagi explained.

"Yes, I'm ready," Daniel stated, nodding his head.

"Wait, your going to teach me too?" Jessie asked excitedly.

She'd wanted to learn karate for some time now. But Kreese had refused to teach her. And then her brother hadn't taught her any of the things he'd learned from Kreese. He was going to originally but Kreese had found out somehow and basically ordered him not to, threatening not to teach him if he taught his sister what he learned. She'd been disappointed but she understood why Johnny had refused to teach her anything he learned. It was just another reason why she disliked Kreese so much.

"Aye," Mr. Miyagi confirmed, bowing his head to her.

She smiled brightly at this and practically vibrated in excitement.

"First make sacred pact," Mr. Miyagi took the head band from Daniel and put it on Daniel's forehead tying it behind his head, "I teach karate, that my part. You learn. I say, you do, no questions. That's your part. Deal?"

He pulled out a second headband and tied it around Jessie's head.

"Deal!" Both kids stated together.

Daniel held his hand out for Mr. Miyagi to shake, but instead Mr. Miyagi slapped a wet soapy sponge into his hand. He then grabbed another sponge and slapped it into Jessie's hand.

"First wash all the cars," He waved his hands at the cars, "Then wax. Like this. Wax on right. Breathe in. out," He made small clockwise circles on the fender of the yellow car with his right hand, "Wax off left. Breathe in. out," He repeated the motion with his left hand, counter-clockwise this time, "Very important, breathe in, out."

Mr. Miyagi turned and walked into his house and Daniel and Jessie stared after him for a moment. Jessie glanced over the dirty cars and sighed. She was sure that there was a good reason behind why Mr. Miyagi had them washing and waxing his cars. But she just couldn't see it yet.

"You start at this end of the cars and I'll start at the other and we meet in the middle?" She suggested, glancing over at Daniel.

He nodded his head, and the two started working on washing the cars. They both worked silently for several hours, washing the dirt off all the cars. Dusk was setting in by the time the two started to wax the cars. Jessie was making the small circles that Mr. Miyagi had shown them to do, but Daniel was just rubbing the wax in haphazardly. Mr. Miyagi came out of the house, and moved over to where Daniel was working, and corrected the way he waxed the car. He walked back into the house, shouting at them to breathe in and out.

Another couple hours passed, and finally the two finished waxing the last car. Both where exhausted from cleaning and waxing the cars out in the hot sun all day.

"My arms hurt," Jessie muttered, leaning on Daniel tiredly.

He grunted in agreement and patted her on the back.

"Hey Mr. Miyagi, we're done," Daniel shouted, moving towards the house.

Jessie followed after him, half asleep. The two walked into the house, and found Mr. Miyagi sitting on the floor of his bedroom in a meditative postured facing the wall.

"Mr. Miyagi?" Daniel questioned, stepping towards him.

But he stopped at the sound of soft snores coming from the man.

"I think he fell asleep," Jessie whispered, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Come on, let's go," Daniel whispered back, gently tugging at her elbow.

She followed him silently out of the house. The two climbed onto Daniel's blue bike, and he peddled them all the way to Jessie's house.

"Thanks Daniel. See ya tomorrow at school," Jessie muttered, giving him a hug.

"See ya," He replied, returning the hug.

Jessie walked into her house as Daniel rode off to his own house. Jessie quietly walked up the stairs, hoping to just get to her room and go to sleep. But off course she ran into Johnny at the top of the stairs.

"What happened to you? You look like you just ran a marathon. And what the hell is that on your head?" Johnny questioned, looking her over.

Jessie scowled at him. She was too tired for this.

"It's a headband dumb dumb. Geesh you're wearing one right now, you'd think you'd recognize one when you see one," Jessie snarked.

"Woah! Dial back the attitude a little, huh. I wasn't trying to be mean," Johnny defended, hands raised in a placating gesture.

Jessie sighed and rubbed her eyes once more.

"Sorry, I'm just tired," She muttered.

"Just what have you been doing all day?" Johnny asked, leaning against the wall in front of her.

"Mr. Miyagi agreed to teach me karate alongside Daniel. Though I'm not really sure what washing and waxing cars all day have to do with karate," Jessie mumbled, swaying tiredly on her feet.

Johnny snickered and gently lead her away from the stairs before she fell backwards down them.

"So that old man told you he'd teach you karate, then had you two cleaning his cars all day?! Ha that's to funny, sounds more like you got scammed," Johnny teased, smirking down at her.

"Oh shut it you. I'm sure it has something to do with karate, we just can't see how yet," Jessie defended, swatting her brother's shoulder playfully.

"Ugh huh. Sure it does," Johnny replied, snickering.

"Ugh! I'm going to bed, and your driving me to school tomorrow. I don't feel like walking!" Jessie stated, moving towards her room.

"Night sis," Johnny shouted after her.

"Night bro," Jessie replied, stepping into her room.

She didn't even bother to change or take her headband off. She just flopped down on her bed and fell right to sleep…

_~(^.^)~_

_**AN: So a little bit of cuteness between Jessie and Daniel, what with the hugging and her leaning on him. And we get a nice sweet moment between Jessie and Johnny! Things are getting better between the two of them now! Let's just hope it stays that way!**_


	10. The Karate Kid: Sand the Floor

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC, Jessie.**_

_**AN: I'm using AnnaLyne McCord as my face claim for my OC Jessie.**_

_**AN2: Life has been kicking my ass recently. Work, my social life, and my other projects outside of writing, have left me with almost no time to write. But I managed to scrounge together a couple hours to get this one out, so enjoy!**_

_**~(^.^)~**_

_**The difference a sister can make**_

_Chapter Ten: The Karate Kid: Sand the floor_

_~(^.^)~_

Jessie rode to school with her brother the next day, and the two actually spoke to each other during the ride, and even traded jokes. Both were just relieved to not have an awkward silence between them on the ride to school.

When they reached school, Jessie gave her brother a hug, then rushed off to find her friends. She didn't find Daniel, but she did find Ali. The two walked into the school together, where they both spotted Daniel standing by his locker. The two girls raced over to their friend both excited to see him.

"Morning," Jessie exclaimed, stopping next to him.

He turned to her and gave her a smile. She felt herself blush and couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he smiled.

"Morning," He replied.

Ali just stared at the bruise on Daniel's face, a scowl marring her face. She'd forgotten all about how Johnny and his gang had chased Daniel out of the Halloween dance. But now she was reminded of it just by looking at the bruises that dotted his face and the large white bandage on the left side of his face above his eyebrow.

"I don't believe it," Ali muttered, shaking her head.

She turned on her heel and started down the hallway looking for Johnny. She was gonna give him a piece of her mind!

"Hey, where you going?" Daniel asked, following after her.

"To find King Jerk. This has got to stop!" Ali stated angrily.

"Oh no," Jessie muttered, chasing after her.

"It's fine, it's been taken care of," Daniel said, also racing after her.

"Oh yeah right, till next time," Ali replied, shaking her head.

"No there isn't gonna be a next time," Daniel denied, trying to stop her.

"I've already had a talk with him Ali," Jessie placated.

Ali caught sight of Johnny and his friends in the courtyard over Daniel and Jessie's shoulders. She was surprised to see that Johnny had a black eye, and Tommy's arm was in a sling.

"There they are," Ali grumbled, frowning.

Daniel and Jessie both glanced behind them out the doors and into the courtyard. The boys were all laughing and joking with each other and didn't seem to have noticed the them.

"All right watch this," Daniel stated, starting towards the group of boys.

But Jessie grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him back, gently cuffing him upside the head.

"No! No antagonizing them! You promised, remember? Ali it's fine. Mr. Miyagi, a friend of Daniel's who also knows karate, stepped in on Halloween and stopped the fight. And the next day he and Daniel went to the Dojo and got Kreese to order his students to leave Daniel alone," Jessie explained.

"How'd he do that?" Ali asked, glancing over at her in surprise.

She'd heard about Kreese from Jessie and Johnny on numerous occasions. Both of them had very different things to say about the man. Johnny practically worshipped the man, while Jessie couldn't stand him. And the things they told her painted a picture of a man who wasn't afraid to start a fight, and who most certainly didn't back down.

"He ugh, kind of told Kreese that I'd fight Johnny in the Karate Tournament in three months, and that I needed to be left alone until then to train," Daniel answered.

Ali's eyes went wide at this, and she stared at him in shock, jaw practically on the floor. She looked over at Jessie to see if she'd just heard Daniel right. Jessie nodded her head in confirmation and Ali groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ali muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I felt the same way when I found out. But at least they'll be leaving him alone for the next three months. And who knows maybe he'll win," Jessie stated.

Daniel smiled at her statement. It was definitely better than yesterday when she said he was gonna get his ass kicked.

"Wait, how'd you know about this Jessie?" Ali asked, looking over at her.

"I waited outside the Dojo yesterday while Daniel and Mr. Miyagi talked to Kreese. And then I went with the two of them to Mr. Miyagi's. Oh and guess what… Mr. Miyagi decided to teach me karate too!" Jessie explained excitedly, practically bouncing in place.

Ali stared at her for a moment in surprise, but then smiled and gave Jessie a hug. She knew Jessie had wanted to learn karate for several years now, and she was finally getting that chance. Suddenly the bell rang, and Jessie glanced down at her watch and realized that if they didn't get moving they'd be late for class.

"See ya later Ali. Come on Daniel before we're late for class," Jessie exclaimed, grabbing Daniel's arm and pulling him down the hall.

The two managed to make it to class seconds before the late bell rang. The teacher gave them an annoyed glare for almost being late, but the two ignored him and just took their seats. The first three classes of the day went by quickly and soon enough it was lunch time and Ali, Jessie, and Daniel were once more sitting together.

Jessie picked at her food as she silently watch Ali flirt with Daniel the whole lunch period. And she watched as Daniel and Ali made plans for a date this Saturday night. She just wanted to melt into her seat at the sight. She was happy that her friends where happy and she wasn't going to get in the way of that, but her heart hurt watching the guy she liked flirt with her best friend.

Daniel was completely unaware of Jessie's internal conflict and was having his own internal conflict. He really liked Jessie, but she didn't seem to like him in the way he liked her. At least she hadn't flirted with him or shown any interest in wanting to be with him. Whereas Ali was making it very obvious how she felt about him.

And he had to admit, Ali was cute and funny, and he liked her as well. Just not as much as he liked Jessie. But he wasn't going to pine after someone who wasn't interested in him, not when there was someone who was obviously interested in him who he could be in a relationship with. So he flirted with Ali and even asked her out on a date.

Jessie sighed as the bell rang for the end of lunch, dumped her uneaten food in the trash, and left the cafeteria quickly without saying anything to Daniel or Ali. The last two classes of the day seemed to drag on, but finally the last bell of the day rang, and Jessie walked out of the school and to the bike rack where Daniel had his bike chained up. She was gonna ride with Daniel to Mr. Miyagi's place for their karate lesson. As she approached the bike rack she pulled out the headband that Mr. Miyagi gave her and tied it around her head.

"Hey, what happened to you at lunch? You just disappeared at the end of lunch and you've been quiet since," Daniel asked walking up behind her.

"Nothing happened. Just wanted to get to class on time, and I just haven't had anything to say," Jessie replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Daniel eyed her for a second, not really believing her. He could tell something was off with her, she was usually so bubbly and talkative. But after lunch she'd been very quiet. But he also knew she was stubborn. So if she said everything was okay, then he wasn't going to get anything else out of her.

So he shrugged his shoulders and unchained his bike from the rack. The two got onto Daniel's bike, and took off to Mr. Miyagi's. To their disappointment, when they got to Mr. Miyagi's he told them he wouldn't be able to train them for the rest of the week and to come back after school on Friday for their next lesson. The two were upset but they understood, sometimes life got in the way of things.

The rest of the week went by slowly for the two kids, who were anxious for their Karate lesson on Friday. Ali and Daniel flirted with each other all week, and Jessie did her best to just ignore their flirting. Jessie kept herself occupied by taking a few extra ballet lesson's after school that week, hoping to take her mind of how much her heart was breaking at watching her two friends flirt.

Soon enough Friday rolled around and the two raced to Mr. Miyagi's on Daniel's bike. When they got there they could hear the sound of someone pounding nails into wood coming from the back of the property. They shared a confused look before moving into the backyard.

A marvelous sight greeted the two kids, a perfect Japanese garden. Jessie marveled at the plants and the pond at one end. She could feel the peaceful air of the place swirling around her, calming her and washing away the weeks problems. Mr. Miyagi was at one end of the yard, putting in the last nails into the large wooden deck.

"It's beautiful," Daniel stated.

"No kidding," Jessie muttered.

"Hey Mr. Miyagi. This is great!" Daniel shouted, walking towards Mr. Miyagi.

They passed by the pond and the two noticed several fish swimming around.

"Hey, it's got real fish in it! Man I thought Chung Li's Chinese restaurant was good, but you beat his act," Daniel stated, sitting down on the deck next to Mr. Miyagi.

Jessie sat down next to him and both of them noticed two sets of strange blocks that had straps on the back of them.

"What are these, bongos?" Daniel picked the blocks up and slid his hands through the straps, "I got it, I got."

He started banging the two blocks together singing, and Jessie giggled at his antics.

"Ah Daniel-san you much humor," Mr. Miyagi said, smiling.

"What are these?" Daniel asked.

Jessie picked up the second set of blocks and looked them over, taking notice of the sandpaper on the bottom of them. She looked down at the un-sanded deck she was sitting on and felt like groaning. She had a very good idea of what they where gonna be doing for training tonight.

"Japanese sander," Mr. Miyagi stated.

"How does it work?" Daniel questioned.

"Funny you should ask," Mr. Miyagi replied.

He adjusted Daniel's hands on the sanders and showed him how to sand the deck with the sanders. Jessie felt like groaning even more as she was proven correct in her assumption of what they'd be doing tonight.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go back and forth?" Daniel asked, moving his hands back and forth.

"Hai. But you go circle," Mr. Miyagi corrected, pushing Daniel's hands in the circular motion.

Mr. Miyagi stood up and moved towards the house and disappeared inside.

"You sand this end; I'll sand the other and we meet in the middle again?" Jessie suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good," Daniel muttered dejectedly.

The two worked in tandem, sanding the deck in silence. The sun slowly went down as the two finished off sanding the deck. Just as they finished Mr. Miyagi stepped outside.

"Splinters gone?" He questioned, glancing down at the deck.

"Yeah," Daniel answered tiredly.

Mr. Miyagi examined the deck, then nodded his head.

"Good. Come morning. 6am," Mr. Miyagi ordered, bowing to Jessie and Daniel.

The two kids bowed back, and Mr. Miyagi stepped back into his house, shutting the door behind him. Jessie and Daniel watched him go dejectedly for a few moments before walking around to the front of the yard.

"God I'm tired," Jessie muttered.

Daniel hummed in agreement, and the two climbed onto his bike. Once more Daniel dropped Jessie off at her house before heading off to his own home. And once again Jessie trudged into her house half asleep.

"What he have you do today?" Johnny asked, snickering as he caught sight of her.

Jessie scowled at her brother.

"Oh shut it," Jessie muttered, walking up the stairs.

She walked to her room, and once more just flopped onto her bed and fell right to sleep…

_~(^.^)~_

_**AN: Okay so lets talk timeline. I'm assuming that the Halloween dance was on a Saturday night because the next day Mr. Miyagi and Daniel went to the Dojo during the day, possibly in the morning. Which meant Daniel, Johnny and the other Cobra's weren't in school, so it had to be a weekend. Then the next scene after wax on wax off, was the scene in school with Ali and Daniel setting up a date for Saturday. So that means that the confrontation at the Dojo/wax on wax off scene was on a Sunday. During the school scene with Ali, it's the first time she see's Daniel's injuries from the beating he got on the night of the Halloween dance. And I doubt he avoided her all week until Friday/was able to keep her from seeing his bruised face all week, so I'm assuming that scene happened on Monday. **_

_**Now Mr. Miyagi told him at the end of the sand the floor scene to come back the next day at 6am and then Daniel spent the whole next day painting a fence, which meant he didn't have school, so it had to be a weekend again. And the paint the house scene he did all the next day as well. So I assumed that the sand the floor scene was a Friday, the paint the fence scene happened on a Saturday and paint the house happened on a Sunday. **_

_**So I started the chapter off with the school scene, then Mr. Miyagi telling them that he couldn't continue their karate lessons till Friday. Then skipped to Friday for the training scene. I like to assume that he spent that whole week building the deck in his backyard for them to sand down and that's why he couldn't teach them all week.**_

_**AN2: So Daniel and Ali are officially a couple, and Jessie is devastated. But she's not gonna get in the way. She'd rather be heart broken if it meant both her friends got to be happy. Daniel really likes Jessie, but he doesn't think she likes him like that, so he's gonna give him and Ali a chance. On a good note Jessie and Johnny's relationship is slowly improving one small step at a time. Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter!**_


End file.
